


Bother

by Synnerxx



Category: Metallica, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean bothers James until he pays attention to him.





	Bother

Dean drapes himself over James’ back, peering over his shoulder at the notebook he’s scribbling. “What are you doing, babe?”

“Working on lyrics.” James mumbles, crossing something out and rewriting the line.

“You could be paying attention to me.” Dean nuzzles the underside of James’ jaw, nipping at his skin.

“If I don’t get this out now, it’ll bother me all night.” James says, nudging Dean off of him with a shoulder.

“How about I bother you all night?” Dean says, shifting to the other side of James. 

“Dean.” James says, glancing over his shoulder, giving Dean a warning look.

“What?” Dean gives him an innocent one in response. 

“Don’t start with me.” James goes back to writing.

“I’m not starting anything.” Dean digs the point of his chin into James’ shoulder.

James drops his pen and pushes his chair back, forcing Dean to take a few steps back, straightening up. James gets to his feet and arches his eyebrow. “If you’re going to act like a brat, I’m going to treat you like one, so I’d tread carefully.”

Dean smirks. “I deserve some attention.”

James plants his hands in the center of Dean’s chest and shoves him back onto the bed. “Oh, you’ll get attention alright.”

Dean hums in pleasure as James climbs over him, holding himself over Dean, watching him. Dean reaches up and tugs James down into a kiss, biting at his lips. James allows it for a few moments before pulling back with a sharp bite to Dean’s bottom lip. 

Dean yelps and glares up at James. James laughs at him. 

“You think glaring at me does anything? I’ve been friends with Lars Ulrich for way too long for that to work.” James snickers. 

Dean huffs. “Who’s better? In bed?”

James laughs again, leaning down to nip at Dean’s neck. “I’m not answering that.”


End file.
